


With You

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Caretaking, Incest Kink, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's a shock for Alex when he gets that call from his time-traveling brother, but he's always been good at making things work. And, somehow, this really works.
Relationships: Alex Summers/Scott Summers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: X-Men Kink Meme 2020, anonymous





	With You

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [XMen_Kink_Meme_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/XMen_Kink_Meme_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Alex fucking young Scott. Scott asks Alex to be the big brother, to protect him and watch out for him, and Alex loves taking care of his little brother.

Alex can’t tear his eyes away from this tiny Scott Summers standing before him. He can’t help but feel that this isn’t real, that this opportunity presented before him is just his imagination, or a trick of the light. Scott just looks so  _ fucking young.  _ Alex realizes with a start that Scott  _ is  _ young. All five of those kids are just that,  _ kids.  _ Maybe not legally children, but in a sense of experience.

They don’t know anything. They don’t have a fucking clue what they’re doing. But Scott… Scott is almost causing Alex physical pain. Because all Alex can think of is that maybe he’s been given a second chance with his brother, a chance to show Scott the right way so early on. A chance to change so much and make a necessary impact on Scott.

Alex knows what Scott was going through  _ before  _ he was plucked out of their timeline, he can’t imagine what Scott’s internal turmoil must look like  _ now. _ His brother must be a mess, and suddenly all Alex wants to do is wrap him up in a woolen blanket and shelter him from the rest of this ugly, cruel world forever. 

But he has to leave. They have to go their separate ways, and it hurts Alex like a knife to the lungs. He wants to protect Scott forever, keep him this way forever so he doesn’t have to suffer anymore damage. And Steve Rogers gets it, the guy says as much. But he’d never understand the true depths of what Alex was feeling, not in a million years. 

Alex vows to make it up to Scott someday very,  _ very  _ soon. 

It’s weeks later when Alex gets a call from Scott. He tries to ignore the pit in the bottom of his stomach when he answers.

_ “A-Alex-”  _

“Scott? What’s wrong? What’s happened?”   
  
_ “I-I  _ can’t  _ do this anymore, I-” _

“Scotty, shh, listen to me, it’s okay-”   
  
_ “Alex I can’t do this anymore I can’t, I need- I…”  _ Scott’s sobs are heavy and Alex starts to panic when his voice trails off like that. __

“Where are you? I’m coming to get you, okay? Just tell me where you are,” and he tries to make himself sound big and strong and confident, because that's what Scott needs right now, but he’s terrified that the worst has happened. 

Scott manages to stutter out his coordinates, and Alex is shaken that Scotty wound up in the middle of a tundra out in nowhere-land. He keeps Scott on the line, soothes Scott’s shaking, quivering sobs as much as he can, and prays to whatever being is out there that his brother is safe. 

Part of him blames himself for letting Scott go after seeing the time-displaced version of Scott all those weeks ago. He should’ve pushed harder to keep Scott with him, because that was his  _ chance  _ to save his brother from that awful, dark future looming before him. 

He gets to that cold, vast, snow covered expanse and lands his jet. He doesn’t see Scott immediately, tries to push down the panic  _ that  _ causes him, but sighs with relief when Scott on the other end of the line says, 

_ “I’m… I’m over here.” _

And the incredibly small,  _ small,  _ figure of his brother stands up from where he’d been sitting in the snow. Scott is visibly shaking, even from where Alex is standing on the ramp of the jet.

He wastes no time in running over to Scott, the latter struggling and stumbling to meet him halfway, but it proves useless. Alex wraps his arms tight and protective around Scott and files away his questions about why Scott is  _ alone  _ out  _ here  _ for later. It doesn't matter so much right now, what matters is making sure he’s safe and healthy. 

Scott’s freaked out over  _ something,  _ and he just slumps inside Alex’s strong and supportive grip like nothing else matters. Alex holds him close, lets him break down, and tries not to think about how not that long ago Scott thought he was the only surviving Summers. He just comforts him, shushes his cries, and takes him away from this cold, desolate land he’d been abandoned in.

Alex knows this is more than partly the fault of the X-Men. They don’t know what they’re doing with Scott, they don’t have a clue how to deal with him, and no telepath will be there to go through Scott’s head this time and rearrange things to make them all nice and pretty. It’s too late for that, and Alex knows what he has to do. 

They go to one of Alex’s safe houses, because he can’t really think of where else to go at the moment, and Scott needs to be somewhere safe and calm and  _ warm.  _ The suit he’s wearing now has better insulation than the one Alex had previously seen him in, but Scott was still shaking like a leaf and his lips almost looked blue and Alex really didn’t want to take any chances. 

He picks the safe house closest to their current location, it’s really small and really in need of some maintenance, but it’s better than nothing. It has plenty of non-perishables, blankets, clean water, and a working heater, it would be more than sufficient. 

Alex is quick to carry Scott to the only bed in the old apartment, and Scott doesn’t protest the strong and protective weight of his brother’s arms. In fact, he presses his face against Alex’s chest just to hear his heartbeat. A soft whine escapes Scott’s lips when Alex sets him down on the bed and tries to pull away. 

Alex gives a sympathetic hum and runs his fingers through Scott’s hair, but still completely pulls away, “I’ll be right back, okay? Just need to get a couple things.”

Scott frowns but doesn’t try anymore objections. Alex pulls the thick comforter over Scott’s shoulders before he exits the tiny bedroom.   
  
He goes to the kitchen first, rummages through the pantry to pull out everything he knew he’d need for the next couple of days. Scott had been borderline hypothermic, and he wasn’t going to take any risks until he was certain his brother would be fine. 

He finds the big container of powdered milk, packets of black tea, instant coffee, and hot chocolate first. The hot fluids would help to warm up his body quickly, so Alex gets set on mixing up a couple mugs of hot chocolate with the powdered milk and the hot chocolate packets. He sets the mugs in the microwave, and while they’re warming up he goes back to rummaging through the pantry. He finds cans upon cans of soup, as well as various kinds of beans. He also finds a couple fat bags of rice and is instantly grateful to his past self for stocking up so well.

In the pantry he also finds a first aid kit, and realizes that he’d been so set on getting to the safe house quickly he hadn’t checked Scott for injuries yet. Alex frowns and sets the kit on the counter, then looks under the kitchen sink and finds surface cleaner, dish soap, and rubbing alcohol. 

He grabs the rubbing alcohol and tucks it under his arm along with the first aid kit, he then takes the mugs of cocoa out of the microwave and heads back to the bedroom. Scott’s laying down on his side, still shaking, his nose bright red from where he’s warming up from the cold. 

“Hey, Scotty,” Alex says softly, and Scott lifts his head up wearily, “Told ya I’d be back quick.” 

He sets down the mugs on the nightstand and helps Scott sit up again and lean against the headboard. He hands one of the hugs to his brother, ruffles Scott’s hair fondly. Alex goes to the dresser drawers on the other side of the room and pulls out some sweats and clean briefs for Scott to change into, and hopefully to get warmed up quicker.    
  
He brings them back over to the bed and sits down on the edge, Alex wraps a heavy arm around Scott’s shoulder and just holds him close in the hopes that whatever Scott was going through right now could be fixed through the comfort of that one gesture. No luck, though Scott seems much calmer now. The exposed skin on his face certainly was warmer. 

“Are you hurt?” Alex murmurs, gentle but firm. Scott wasn’t going to get away with hiding his problems this time.

Scott shakes his head, but Alex doesn’t believe him. 

“Can I look anyways?” Alex asks, “Just to be certain. Sometimes people can be injured but not realize it immediately.”

“Okay,” Scott says quietly, lets the warm comforter be set aside so that Alex can get to the zipper of his uniform. It takes a minute to pull down, the zipper being jammed from the cold and snow, but he gets it down enough to then slide the uniform down Scott’s shoulders, and helps him to pull his arm’s out of it so that Scott’s entire upper half is exposed.   
  
Alex swallows thickly upon seeing him like that, because Scott’s fucking gorgeous. He always has been, Alex recalls dimly, but something is different now. He’s not sure what but something has  _ changed  _ and it takes all his willpower to stop his staring and calm his rising pulse so that he can check Scott over thoroughly for injuries. Some bruising on his arms and upper back is already coming in, but otherwise his torso is unscathed and Alex is beyond relieved. 

Alex helps Scott to completely peel off the skin-tight uniform, and marvels at how beautiful his brother is _ all over.  _ The costume is thrown somewhere across the room by Alex, and he ignores Scott’s soft protest of  _ “You’re making a mess.” _

He spots a gash on Scott’s calf, which would explain why he was having a hard time walking. Alex frowns and grabs an alcohol wipe from the first aid kit to clean up the wound, knowing that sometimes when it comes to blood looks can be deceiving. Alex sighs when he has completely wiped away the mess, though some blood was still oozing from it, the wound wasn’t deep enough to need stitches or hinder Scott for too long.

He lays down a couple gauze pads over the wound and wraps it tight with medical tape to keep it in place so that the gash could heal properly. Alex grins up at Scott from where he’d been kneeling in front of him in order to take care of the wound, and just admires how damn pretty Scott is. A deep, dark part of him wishes they weren’t brothers, because then these feelings wouldn’t be so  _ wrong,  _ but he loves Scott. Loves him so fucking much because they  _ are  _ brothers. He wants to keep Scott safe from the world forever, if only the kid would let him. 

“All done,” Alex says, moves to sit beside Scott on the bed, trying not to let his eyes wander. 

Scott nods mutely, doesn’t say anything or do anything. Just sits there.   
  
“What happened, Scotty?” he asks, desperately wanting an answer of some kind. 

“Alex, I… I can’t be what they need me to be or what they want me to be. I just can’t do it,” he admits brokenly, his voice barely above a whisper, “I can’t do it because I know exactly who I turn out to be, _ what _ I turn out to be. They still want me to lead and make decisions but I can’t because I know they’re always going to be wrong and I just… I can’t handle it.”

“I get it, I get what you’re trying to say. You were never meant to turn out like that, Scott, and you wouldn’t have if just a couple things had been different. But you don’t have to face this alone, okay? You don’t have to deal with it alone. I’m here, Scott, I’ll always be your brother who's here to help you. No matter the timeline or the dimension or universe, we’ll always be brothers.”

Scott releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, it comes out as a desperate sob, and suddenly he’s being swallowed by Alex’s strong embrace. 

“A-Alex- Please, please don’t leave me,  _ please-”  _

“No, Scott, never,” he soothes, rubs a solid hand up and down Scott’s back, “Shh, I’m here. I’m here now.” 

  
Scott curls up tight into Alex's chest, and whispers, “I… I don’t think I can be a big brother anymore. I can’t do it, I’m- I’m…”   
  
“Thank you don’t have to,” Alex says instantly, a swell of love and protectiveness rising up within him stronger than anything he’s felt for Scott before, “I’ll do it. I’ll take care of you, Scotty. You don’t have to worry about anything with me.”

Scott clings to Alex until his sobs start to die down, they trail off into the warmth and strength of his brother’s tight hold. They sit like that until Alex’s muscles start to ache from the awkward position, and he knows Scott couldn’t be too comfortable either, just sitting there in nothing in but his underwear, pressed up so tight against Alex’s still clothed body.

“You need a shower, baby,” Alex reminds him, “It’ll warm you up, and you’ll sleep better too.” 

Scott nods tiredly, starts to get up, then turns back to Alex with parted lips and shoulders angled shyly away from him, “Could you help me? I don’t really know where anything is, and I only have a visor and I’m not a fan of showering with it…”

“Of course, Scott,” Alex says without hesitation, but he knows this could be a fatal mistake on his end. Because he still can’t get over just how stunning his brother is, and can hardly think about anything else. He wants nothing more than to take care of Scott in every single way possible, and he wonders if Scott wants that too. 

Alex helps Scott stand up, and he tentatively reaches behind Scott’s ears to remove the visor.

“Close your eyes, Scott, I’ll take care of you,” he promises softly. 

Scott nods, and Alex takes that as the go ahead to remove the visor. He does so slowly, watches mesmerized at how genuinely young he looks without it. It hits like a truck that this Scott standing in front of him is his  _ little  _ brother, and he knows that he’d do absolutely anything for this kid. That'd he protect him and take care of him for the rest of his own life if he had to. 

Alex sets the visor on the dresser and then gently guides Scott to the bathroom across the hallway. He pushes Scott down to sit on the toilet seat, then turns on the shower. It runs ice cold at first, but he adjusts the temperature and takes the time to gather bath supplies while it warms up. 

He pulls out shampoo and a bar of soap from under the bathroom sink and sets it on a shelf in the shower, then finds a couple washcloths and sets them in there too. Next, he pulls out a couple of big and thick towels and sets them on the kitchen sink. He checks the temperature of the water again, deems it plenty warm, then strips off his own uniform, having forgotten about it in the panic of the day. He makes sure to set it away somewhere Scott wouldn’t be able to trip on it, then helps Scott stand up, get out of his cold and damp briefs, and step into the shower.

He has to force himself to not stare at his completely exposed little brother, tries to shove away all the thoughts of the things he wants to do to this kid. He imagines having Scott under him, completely at Alex’s whims, and he desperately wants to take care of Scott in every single way possible.

Alex takes his time with his little brother, keeps him firmly under the warm spray and runs his fingers through Scott’s hair to get it completely soaked before he tries washing it. He uses a thick glob of the shampoo, lathers it up good in between his fingers and rubs down Scott’s scalp good and hard. He scratches his fingers gently through his hair, pulls on the long strands smoothly and softly, feels Scott sway from where Alex is holding him up with his body alone.

Scott is completely slumped over Alex, a soft whine on his lips as Alex works, and Alex grins at how soft and pliant Scott had gone from those ministrations alone. 

“Oh, Scotty,” Alex whispers softly, noticing how Scott nuzzles against his chest at the deep rumble of his voice, “When’s the last time you been touched?”   
  
“I…” Scott tries to say, but trails off, and Alex knows his answer. He makes sympathetic, soothing noises, and rinses Scott’s hair out with those same firm, loving strokes of his fingers. 

Alex grabs the bar of soap and gets it nice and lathered up, then rubs it all over a soaked washcloth so the washcloth is just full of soap and bubbles. He rubs it up and down Scott’s back first, using the wash as an excuse to work out the knots and tension just underneath the skin. He pulls it up and down Scott’s exposed sides as well, smirks when Scott wriggles at the ticklish feeling. Alex then washes over the gentle curve of Scott’s ass, the whine that Scott makes goes straight to Alex’s cock and it takes all his willpower to stay focused on his current task. 

“Alex…” Scott whimpers when he moves the cloth down the tops of the back of his thighs. 

“Shh, baby, I’ll take care of you. Don’t worry about it, okay?” 

“...Okay.” 

Alex turns Scott around so that his chest is to Scott’s back, tries not to think how close Scott’s ass is to his half-hard dick, but he takes his time rubbing the washcloth down Scott’s throat and collarbone, then his shoulders and biceps, his forearms… The washcloth moves to Scott’s chest, it brushes roughly over his nipples, and Alex lets it linger longer than it should on each one, watches as they turn pebbly and stiff. He wants to lick and suck, but he has other things to do first. 

He washes down Scott’s abs, worries at how they look even in this rested position, wonders just how  _ dehydrated  _ his brother is. He dips the cloth into Scott’s navel, then follows the thin trail of pubic hair just until he gets to Scott’s hips. He props Scott up against the shower wall, then kneels down to soap across his muscled, but still relatively thin, thighs. He scrubs down Scott’s knees and over his calves, trying to ignore that he’s basically face to face with his brother’s gorgeous cock. He wants to lick, and suck, but there’s other things to take care of right now.

Alex just has to keep reminding himself of that, but he can’t help his breathless whisper of, “Scotty, you’re  _ beautiful.”  _

“I…” his voice is tight and broken, “What do you mean?”   
  
Alex stands up again, thumbs over Scott’s cheekbone, completely mesmerized by him, “You’re gorgeous, Scotty. So pretty.”

Scott swallows thickly, “When you say that… that you’ll take care of me… Would you do it in  _ every  _ way?”   
  
“Only if you want me to.” 

_ God, how Alex wants to.  _

“Please, Alex, I need… I need you…”

Alex doesn’t waste any more time after that one little plead, he bends down and kisses Scott firmly, feels Scott melt against him, groans when Scott’s lips part invitingly, allowing Alex to simply plunders his brother’s mouth with his tongue.

He loves the way Scott tastes, the way he  _ feels,  _ and as he holds Scott up by the backs of his thighs, he thinks that maybe he could exist like this forever. Scott wriggles and moans against him, it's clear that he’s into  _ this. Them. _ Doing _ this.  _

Alex pushes his leg in between Scott’s, spreads him out, focuses on fucking Scott’s mouth with his tongue like he’d wanted to do all damn day. Scott clutches at Alex’s shoulders, anchors himself with them, whines into his brother’s mouth. Alex feels a deep sense of satisfaction when Scott starts to rut himself against his thigh, and he doesn’t hesitate to grab at Scott’s hips and hold him as close as possible.   
  
“Shh,” he whispers, relishing the way Scott’s body slots against his, “I’ve got you baby, I’ll take good care of you.”   
  
Scott’s words are closer to sobs, “Please, Alex, I need you,  _ only you.” _ _   
_ _   
_ “Where, Scotty?” Alex asks softly, and he knows he’s teasing but he wants to hear it so badly. 

“I-In me, over me, anything, Alex, any  _ way,  _ I just, I  _ need-” _ _   
_ _   
_ It’s music to Alex’s ears.   
  
“Yeah? You want me to open you up, don’t you? So that I can fuck you nice and hard, huh?”    
  
“Yes,  _ yes-” _ _   
_ _   
_ Alex kisses him again, it's messy and demanding and rough, but Scott loves it. The high, long moan he makes reveals as much. The water still pulsing down on them is hot and hard, and Alex realizes that this would be his brother’s first time. He deserves better than some messy fuck in a bathtub, he deserves so much more than that.    
  
“I’m going to suck you off, baby boy, then I’m gonna eat your little hole. We can go further after we get out of the shower,” Alex promises him, then he’s pushing Scott up against the shower wall again completely. He sinks to his knees, looks at his baby brother’s hard cock, shiny with pre and needy from where he’d been previously rubbing against Alex.

Alex licks the underside of his cock with a single firm, broad stroke, and Scott’s thighs quiver from where he’s holding them tight.    
  
“You taste so good, Scotty,” Alex says just loud enough for Scott to hear him, then shivers at Scott’s responding moan. 

Alex sucks at the head, presses the flat of his tongue against Scott’s slit, savors the salty-bitter flavor, savors how damn  _ responsive _ his Scott is. Because Scott is whining and whimpering, struggling in Alex’s grip with how bad he wants  _ more.  _

Alex pulls off and gives Scott a teasing grin, “Oh, baby, you really like that, huh?”    
  
“A-Alex…” and his voice sounds so wrecked already. Alex can’t wait to take him apart completely. 

He takes Scott down all the way to the base, and the gasping scream that it pulls from Scott is almost as delicious as his cock. Alex groans around the pulsing organ, feels how it rests in his mouth and throat, listens to Scott’s sobs of pleasure and grips hard enough on his quivering thighs to leave bruises. 

He opens his eyes and looks right up at Scott’s screwed up face, then slowly pulls off his cock with a very audible ‘pop!’ Alex licks down the side of it, suckles at the head, soothes and shushes Scott’s cries with more licking and sucking. He tongues at Scott’s pretty little balls, watches completely mesmerized as they draw up tight. 

“C’mon, baby,” Alex whispers roughly, licks the underside one more time, “Come for me, Scotty, you can do it, c’mon-”   
  
Scott screams when he comes, gasps and pants for breath as his white come spatters and spurts all over his brother. He’s shaking again, pressed completely against the shower wall, holding tight to the shelves to keep himself up. His vision is white behind closed eyelids, the pleasure shakes and passes through him like nothing he’s ever felt before. 

He drifts for a few moments, or maybe forever, just enjoying the blank expanse he’s found himself in. The feeling of being taken care of in this way, in knowing that he’d be taken care of in  _ every  _ way, is almost overwhelming. He slowly starts to come out of it when he feels something hot and wet prodding at his hole, he moans lowly at the strange feeling after such an intense orgasm. 

Scott feels like jello, and probably would have crumbled to the ground if it weren’t for Alex’s big, strong hands holding him up. They were right on the edge of his ass, and it made him shiver to think that Alex is finally touching him  _ there.  _ He loves it so much. The idea of Alex in him, around him, taking him in any and every way possible, is intoxicating. 

The strong, little muscle presses against his hole so confidently, just taking and taking so thoughtlessly, and Scott realizes he’s already starting to get hard again just from that alone. It's so unnecessarily  _ hot, _ Scott thinks. He tries to flex down onto Alex’s tongue, and cries out when it finally enters him. 

Then Alex begins to fuck Scott with his tongue, and Scott can hardly hold himself together. He’s sobbing and whining continuously, the  _ too much  _ feeling of a rim job after one of the best orgasms he’s ever had is almost like whiplash. Alex holds him still, though, and having his brother-  _ big brother _ , his evil mind reminds him- licking him and being so close to him  _ there,  _ is still almost too much to handle. 

Alex’s tongue works it’s magic though, and Scott is mewling through another orgasm when Alex pushes the tip of his finger in alongside his tongue.

The older Summers pulls back, admires Scott’s chest which is full of panting, gasping breaths. He stands up without ever moving his hands and presses gentle kisses to Scott's forehead. 

“Good boy, Scotty,” he praises him softly, holds him close in an extremely protective manner, “You did so well for me, so good.” 

Scott just nuzzles against his brother’s neck, unused to being praised and touched in such gentle ways.

“Thank you,” Scott whispers, and they both know that he means it in so many different ways, for so many different things.    
  
Alex humms, “Anything for you. Anything.”

The water is shut off, Scott is wrapped up like a porcelain doll in one of those big, fluffy towels, then Alex guides him back to the bedroom and lays back him onto the bed. He presses Scott’s visor back into his hands, and Scott doesn’t waste time in putting it back on. 

Scott gives Alex a smile that almost melts the elder’s heart. He lays beside Scott on the bed, brushes his fingers through Scott’s wet hair, and kisses Scott again. It’s hungry, and demanding, and Scott groans because he can still taste himself on Alex’s tongue, but it’s perfect. 

Scott pulls away for a moment to whisper, “I want to… I want to return the favor.”   
  


Alex almost chuckles at the blush on his brother’s cheeks, “Which favor, exactly?”   
  
“I want… I want to suck you off,” Scott finally articulates, still stuttering and stumbling over his words, “Please, Alex, want to tase you-”   
  
Alex groans chestily, “ _ Yes _ . Of course, baby, I’ll teach you how.” 

He props himself up against the headboard and spreads his legs. Alex smirks at Scott’s look of shock at what’s between Alex’s legs, he knew that this was Scott’s first time with a guy, maybe his first time with  _ anyone,  _ and he takes a small bit of pride in how his little brother reacts to his cock.

“I… I didn’t expect you to be so  _ big,”  _ Scott whispers, and he crawls forward on his hands and knees until he’s positioned between Alex’s legs, nose practically touching the purple head of his cock. 

Alex pets through Scott’s hair, still smiling cheekily at his Scott, “You’re so cute.”   
  
Scott blushes right red, but doesn’t respond. Alex instead grabs the hair at the back of Scott’s head and gently urges him closer, and Scott moves right along with it. Doesn’t fight or squirm in the least bit, and he’s so  _ eager  _ it’s almost painful. __

“Just lick the head, baby boy,” Alex instructs softly, “You take your time, and don’t do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Scott follows that one command to a T, like the good little soldier boy that Alex fears he’ll be  _ forever.  _ But he does it, licks the tip tentatively, then with more vigor after he gets used to it. The hot, velvet heat is one of the best experiences of Alex’s life, and he can’t even believe that he’s so lucky. 

Scott takes the whole head of the cock into his mouth, and just lets it rest there for a moment. Alex reminds him to be careful of teeth, and to breathe through his nose in a pattern. He does, without even thinking twice about it he follows those directions just so perfectly. 

“Good,” Alex coos, runs his fingers through Scott’s hair as soothingly and lovingly as possible, “You’re so good, Scotty. I love you so much.”

Scott whines needily, and it reverberates through the head, makes Alex impossibly harder, and he can  _ feel  _ Scott suckling down all the pre. It’s so  _ hot.  _

“You want to try and take it deeper?” Alex asks, his voice low and dark, and it takes all of his self-control to keep from just pulling Scott’s head all the way down his cock. 

Scott pulls off with another hard suck, looks Alex right in the eyes, and whispers, “ _ Please.”  _

Alex exhales heavily, then urges his brother to start going down on him again, and Scott takes the head into his mouth again no problem.

  
“Alright, just keep your teeth covered, and breathe deep through your nose,” he says again, feels like he can’t say either of those things  _ enough,  _ “Now you can start to go down a little deeper, baby.” 

He does, slowly and carefully, takes Alex a little deeper, relishes how the girth of his brother’s manhood stretches his mouth and tastes on his tongue. He moans softly, then feels Alex’s fingers flex in his hair and realizes that he must feel  _ everything.  _ Scott doesn’t hesitate to shove more of Alex’s cock into his mouth, then rapidly pulls off the second that it prods just a little too deeply. He’s coughing and spluttering, and Alex is grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him onto his chest. 

“That was silly, Scott,” Alex berates him gently, still petting him and soothing regardless, “You should know better. I  _ told you _ to be careful and go slow.”

Scott sighs and snuggles against his brother, still not over how good it feels to have this kind of affection, “I’m sorry, Alex.”

“You should be,” Alex murmurs, massages Scott’s throat a bit. 

They rest for a moment, then Scott asks, “Can I try again?”   
  
Alex considers it for a moment, “You can lick, but I don’t want you taking more than the head.”   
  
Scott pouts at him, but it’s clearly more for show than anything else. 

“I’m taking care of  _ you  _ now, okay? That means following my instructions so that you stay safe,” Alex reminds him. Scott nods, and there's nothing but relief and reverence in the small smile on his face.

Scott goes back between Alex’s legs, then starts licking and kissing all along the sides of his cock. He mimics what Alex had done before on him, he licks the underside of Alex’s cock over and over again, enjoying how Alex tugs on his hair. He loves how Alex tastes. Then he decides to press kisses to his balls as well.    
  
“That’s it, Scotty, what a good little brother,” Alex moans in encouragement, “You’re doing so well for me.” 

Scott hums against his brother’s cock happily, and licks and sucks more and more and  _ more.  _ He takes the head back into his mouth, and isn’t sure what to do beyond tonguing the head, but that seems to be good for Alex because he’s  _ really  _ into it. 

“Ungh, Scott, use your hand for the…  _ ah…  _ the rest,” he manages to groan out, and Scott gets the picture.

He wraps his hand around the rest of the shaft, this Scott knows how to do, and uses his fingers to work the part of his cock that’s not in his mouth.

“ _ God,”  _ Alex gasps, “That’s it, Scott, that’s perfect- I- Take it out, baby- I’m- Wanna all over your pretty  _ face- _ ”

Scott pulls back sharply, the white, sticky ropes land all over his face and visor. He gasps when some of it lands right in his open mouth, looks up at his brother with wide eyes, and Alex is breathing deeply as he pats and rubs Scott’s head. 

“That was so good baby, thank you,” he says huskily, and Scott rests his head against Alex’s hard stomach. 

“It was fun,” Scott replies, knowing he must be red as a tomato, “I… I’d like to do it again sometime.”

Alex grins lopsidedly, “Yeah. I’d like that too.” 

They rest against each other for what seems like forever, but Scott still has something more on his mind. 

“You… You said you’d…” and he’s trying to get the words out, but Alex already knows exactly what his brother is getting at.   
  
“I did, didn’t I?”   
  
“...Will you? Still?”   
  
“ _ Will I?”  _ he asks incredulously, “Baby brother, I would  _ love  _ to spread open your little hole for my cock.”   
  
Scott moans softly at Alex saying it so  _ explicitly _ , and Alex grins.   
  
“You like the sound of that? Being so wet and open for me that there’s no resistance? No pain?”

He whines, high and in the back of his throat, “ _ Alex _ …”

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Alex whispers in response.    
  
He gently nudges Scott off of him and goes to get some lotion to use as lube, and when he comes back he helps Scott to roll onto his stomach. Alex lays himself down beside Scott, presses kisses to the back of Scott’s neck as he strokes the curve of his brother’s ass. He squirts some of the makeshift lube into the palm of his hand, moves it around with his fingers to help it warm up. Alex begins to whisper to Scott what he’s doing, he wants to reassure Scott and help keep his nerves down, and, well... it helps that it makes them both hot to hear the narration.

One slick finger drags up and down Scott’s little pucker teasingly, and the younger groans at the feeling. Alex pushes and prods against it, though, and they both feel it so incredibly when Alex pushes his finger all the way inside. He murmurs sweet nothings to Scott as he lets his finger just sit in there, surrounded by that delicious tight heat. He can’t wait to get his cock in there.

He takes his time opening Scott up, pressing in dripping fingers and spreading open his little hole with care and love and patience. Scott writhes and moans the whole way through it, begging like it's all he’s good for. Alex kisses him messily through it all, and when he begins spreading out three of his fingers inside Scott’s hole, they’re both more than ready for it. 

“Please, Alex- I-  _ Please _ ,” he’s begging, sobbing, and Alex kisses him deep.   
  
“Alright, alright,” Alex couldn’t ever imagine denying Scott anything. He wants to take care of Scott forever. He wants to have Scot like  _ this  _ forever. 

He spreads much more lube than necessary over his dick, and just as he’s about to push in, Scott stops him.   
  


“W-Wait… I want to… to look at you,” Scott says quietly, and it’s a request, a  _ question,  _ even if it’s not framed like one. He tries not to think about why Scott says it that way, because the answer only ever makes his blood boil. 

“Of course, Soctty, of course,” he says instantly. 

So, now Alex has got Scott’s legs wrapped around his waist, Scott’s arms around his neck, one of his hands braced against the bed, and his other hand guiding himself inside. The initial stretch of Alex’s cock, slow and demanding, is enough to make Scott cry out. He gasps and sobs at the blissful feeling of having his brother inside of him. 

It burns in a way, but he loves it. Alex feels massive inside of him, and he’s grateful for that because it feels so good. He knows he’s clawing at Alex’s skin, but he can’t bring himself to care because it feels so  _ good.  _ Alex is whispering to him, calming him with that low voice of his, and they both feel it when Alex bottoms out. He could exist like this forever. 

“Oh, baby, you’re-  _ God,  _ you’re taking me so well,” Alex assures him, stroking a hand through Scott’s sweaty hair. They’re going to need another shower. 

“Uhn… Alex, big, so  _ big,”  _ Scott manages to get out, and Alex groans in response. 

“Yeah? You like that, don’t you?”   
  
“ _ Yes,  _ I love it, love  _ you,  _ big brother,” Scott slurs out.

“ _ Oh, Scotty,”  _ Alex sighs, presses more kisses against Scott’s face and hair. They hold onto each other, tight, just like that. 

When he starts to move, short and shallow thrusts in and out of Scott’s tight, wet channel, they both moan and groan as their bodies move against each other in perfect time. Scott presses his face into the crook of Alex’s neck and cries with the waves of emotion that have completely overcome him.    
  
“Shh, baby, I’ve got you,” Alex reassures him, his thrusts growing slightly faster, slightly  _ harder,  _ knowing he’s rubbing right up against Scott’s prostate because the younger is shaking and moaning wildly, “I’ve always got you.” 

The feeling of his brother’s cock so deep inside of him, Alex’s strong limbs holding him up, is all too much. He comes with a great force, spattering white between their bodies without ever having been touched. 

His vision whites out, his head goes back to the nice, floaty place it had been before, and the only thing he’s aware of is Alex’s cock moving inside of his body.

“You’re so good, Scott, such a good little brother, you’re perfect,  _ perfect,”  _ Alex rambles as his thrusts turn quicker and shorter, coaxes Scott down from the clouds with his voice and touch. 

“Unff...” Scott moans softly, limbs heavy and useless. But Alex doesn’ seem to mind. 

Scott isn’t sure how long it continues to go on for, almost feeling like he’s having an out of body experience, but he starts crying again when Alex’s torturous cock pushes him into another orgasm. This one much weaker, nothing more than weak spurts of come dribbling from his cock. 

He feels almost completely oversensitized, tears dripping down his cheeks from how  _ good  _ it all is. 

Alex’s thrusts become quicker, and then he pulls all the way out, Scott whines at the loss, but gasps when Alex shoves back in harder and deeper than before. He holds Scott’s hips tight against his own as he comes hot and deep inside of his brother. They’re both panting with it, just wrapped up together in that moment for what could be forever. 

Alex lays them both against the bed, gently pulls out his softening cock, watches with amazement at the come dribbling out. He can’t stop thinking that  _ he  _ did that. He waits for the guilt to overcome him, but it doesn’t. He’s proud of himself for taking care of his little brother so well. 

He grabs a warm, wet cloth from the bathroom and cleans up Scott the best he can for right now. They’re both bone-tired, and Scott is practically asleep already. 

Finally, Alex is able to spoon up right behind the younger, pulling the comforter over them and cuddling Scott close to his chest. His face is pressed into Scott’s hair, and it’s perfect. It’s all perfect. He wants to stay here with his brother forever. 

“I’ll always take care of you, Scott,” he promises.

Scott’s voice is broken and worn out, but filled with such reverence and gratitude that his heart melts, “Thank you.”

They fall asleep like that. Warm and safe, together in their own little world, cocoa gone cold on the nightstand, a forgotten set of sweats on the floors, and their limbs tangled up in each other. Just as it all should be. 

  
  



End file.
